thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu Ah Yi
}} is introduced as a faithful servant of "God", who confirmed the marriage ties between JiaYun and ZhiMing. 31 years ago, AhYi has raised TianDing as his biological son and rightfully compensated his wife's inability to have their own children and retiring as an illegal money lender. He has a cheerful demeanor, shown through the fatherly-bond with TianDing and YanXi, taking care of her during his adoptive's son absence. Relations *Adoptive son: Liu Tian Ding *Adoptive daughter-in-law: Wang Yan Xi Friends *Wang Shi Chang *Yang Ah Mei (old friend) *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Zhi Ming *Wu Jia Yun *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Qing Long *Lin Shan Shan *Ceng Mei Ru, Wu Guo Hui *Wu Jia Xuan *Wu Jia Wen *Zhou Yong Cheng *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Fang Zi *Shen Xiu Chun *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Long *Ceng Guo Hao *Lin Xiao Ke *Li Bao Na *Jin Yong Jian *Cai Chong Ren Enemies *Yao Ming Zhu *Cai Yun Ru *Jiang Hong Jie *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ceng Huan Huan *Zhao Tian Yu *Ye Li Mei *Xu Ming Qiang History AhYi properly debuted in episode 128 and upon hearing the declining health of ZhiMing, AhYi immediately called back TianDing, who had resided in America for 20 years. Not wanting LinFamily to suffer from further grief, AhYi arranged for the returning TianDing to meet up with his biological grandmother and elder twin brother, where both of them were shocked by his appearance. Having convinced TianDing to remain in Taiwan, AhYi supported him to impersonate as ZhiMing and coincidentally protecting the latter from facing the moments of death at the hands of the major antagonists. Initially infuriating HuiLin for depriving the kinship herself and TianDing, AhYi eventually received forgiveness from his past actions and bringing TianDing to reunite with the entirely of his biological family save MingZhu. When AhYi was involved in an accident after TianDing and HongJie become archenemies, he participated in the plans of securing the former's chairman position in WorldGroup and foiling the latter's attempts in earning the continued support from the legislative MingQiang. Realised TianDing's affection towards YanXi, AhYi convinced TianDing into winning the heart from YanXi, who hesitated due to the true heritage of TianDing. Later, AhYi delightfully accepted YanXi as his daughter-in-law while sharing the joy of seeing the marriage between her and TianDing. Within the apparent absence of ZhiMing and TianDing, AhYi and ShiChang tried persuading YanXi with living on for her unborn son's sake, who succumbed to the feelings of hatred following the devastation over TianDing's apparent death. After saving YongJian from the hands of SunDong, who wanted the former to resolve BaoXiu's indebted state and properly dismissed the desires of YongJian in becoming an illegal money loaner. As the lives of JiaYun and YanXi (including their sons) were sadistically endangered by LiMei and HongJie, AhYi joined JiaWen and ZhiMing for the purpose of bailing the daughters-in-law of HuiLin from JiangFamily, and assisted with surrendering them to the authorities after they returned for revenge. Meanwhile, AhYi had a family reunion with TianDing and YanXi, who had ultimately redeemed from her atrocities in the past. During the election for General Director, AhYi expressed his suspicions towards TianYu as the person who orchestrated the events as TianDing and YanXi become involved in the assaults coming from XiaoChou. Afterwards, AhYi cautioned the descendants of RuiYan regarding their father's declining mentality. Trivia N/A Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Liu Family Category:Allies